


what a wonderful world

by katicsfx



Series: Obligatory Au's [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry is a Little Shit, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rule 63, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katicsfx/pseuds/katicsfx
Summary: "How I would give you the world if I could."["How you'll laugh when I take the world for myself."]Henrietta Marie Potter, found by the milkman of all people, was every bit her mothers child.





	what a wonderful world

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I dunno where I was going with this one but it's ! here !! A take on how Heri would have been affected if a shadow of Tom grew up with her. Let me know if you want to see more of this one!

Henrietta Marie Potter, found by the milkman of all people, was every bit her mothers child. Bright, exceptionally so, with a curiosity so large it could have been the cosmos itself. She had always been a curious child, simply doing things for the sake of seeing the outcome. And don't get anyone started about the mouth that girl had, she simply could not stay quiet for a moment once her interest had been peaked.

Perhaps that is why her aunt couldn't bear to throw her into the cupboard under the stairs like her uncle always threatened her with,or perhaps it was the strange [ _unnatural_ ] similarity to her that caused the pause. Though perhaps it had been a small mercy to give the girl a space like the smallest bedroom. . .

Instead, Heri Potter became a different kind of a _**freak**_ to her relatives. Quiet, reserved, always somehow knowing things that no child her age should even think about. And when she spoke to them, oh it was awful! Positively dreadful, the girl would _hiss_ at them!

Oh sure, outside the walls of number 4, the girl was a saint. She's obidient, kind, even lively if the situation calls for, but on the inside. . . She was horrendous, imagine what the neighbors might see if they had a peep inside! Though the neighbors never saw her in anyway that wasn't to her favor. She simply always knew when someone was watching her.

And the girl, oh heavens how could such a fact be forgotten! The girl simply stared with her _unnatural _**_freakish_** eyes and she would tilt her head, ever so slightly, as if someone else we're in the room and whispering a secret to her. And then she would smile, or giggle, all the while _staring_ at them as if they were the butt of the joke. She knew all the rumors started by her relatives, she lived through them unscathed and had always managed to make the Dursley's look like the bitter and petty ones, after all, they had _so little_ care for a niece _so_ _lovely_.

And then that _blasted_ letter came for her and her life was upheaved all because some _half giant_ decided it was in his right to use _magic_ on _her_ relatives. So she was forced not only out of her home, but out of the little hut in the middle of the way [the hut they were run into because of the bloody stupid letters ].

And then she was _left in London._ _**Alone**_. She could scream at the frustration that the idiot was causing her, because who in their right mindset, would leave any child alone in the busy streets of London. Who would leave_ a child _to fend for herself and find _her own way _**_back_**!

"_Calm now dearest, no use in crying over spilt milk_."

One sentence was all it took for Heri, and all the frustration left her in favor of an amused fondness. He always did know just what to say, didn't he? Heri turned around and walked back through the pub and into the alley. Perhaps it was due time for some shopping.

She wandered past the robes and pointy hats half-mindedly, giving a wave to the blonde boy from the robes shop after seeing him come out of Ollivanders with what must have been his parents. She gravitated towards the bookstore immediately, and by the time the sun had set and the shop had closed, Heri had found herself quiet a few new books on magic.

[ _Not that she would need it with _**_Tom_**_ around to teach her._ ]

And so she spent the rest of the summer in _Diagon Alley, _enjoying the sights. And on the day of September First, she asked _her _**_Tom_** how to get to the station. He, of course, gladly directed her to take the night bus, and then went on to inform her of the hidden platform. And she, of course, gladly followed his word at face value, even at the risk of looking a fool.

The scarlet engine gleamed, and for the first time since leaving the Dursley's, Heri truly breathed in the thick scent of freedom.

"_Soon, my dearest Henrietta, you shall know a home._"

["_Don't be silly __**Tom**__. I already have a home wherever you are._"

  
Henrietta Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express with a gleam in her eye and a desire to prove herself not only to **_Tom_**, but to the man who left her on a doorstep as well. She would show him that she needn't be fragile or _weak_. She would show him that to grow in an environment such as Number Four Privet Drive, one would need ambition and cunning just as much as one could easily discard nobleness and loyalty.

She networked, met the sorting hat, and smiled prettily towards the professors when she was called. And she was oh so suited for both houses, she could grow to be _great_ in them. But she didn't want to be simply great, she wanted the world to be handed to her with a smile.

"_How I would give you the world if I could._"

["_How you'll laugh_ _when I __**take**__ the world for myself."_]

"**_Slytherin_**"  


And with a shocked hall, she made her way to the green table with a perfectly crafted smile, just a hint too shy. And if she noticed her applause had been stunted and dulled, no one else needed to know she had caught on. And when asked why she was sitting with the snakes instead of the lions, she answered truly.

"I've got red in my ledger, and I dont care much for wiping it out."


End file.
